


No Rest For The Wicked (3.16)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demonic Possession, Devil's Trap, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Hell, Hellhounds, Holy Water, Impala, Possession, Ruby's Knife, Table Of Death, Telekinesis, The Veil, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, n' Bobby hunt down Lilith n' fight her n' her demons up in a gangbangin' final effort ta save Deanz game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

EXT. FOREST - DAY 

DEAN is hustlin frantically all up in tha woods, fleein from hellhounds. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly da perved-out muthafucka stops, confronted wit a hellhound dat has cut up in front of his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude standz fo' all dem beats, lookin at dat shit. Da camera shifts n' our slick asses lookin all up in tha eyez of tha hellhound dat is just waitin ta battle his muthafuckin ass. DEAN suddenly turns on his heel n' runs back tha way his schmoooove ass came from, tha hellhound on his cold-ass trail wit tha viewers still watchin all up in its eyes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly it trips him, n' gets his ass down on tha ground n' while da perved-out muthafucka screams we peep blood spatta on his wild lil' face. 

INT. CABIN - NIGHT 

DEAN wakes up. Da previous scene was a nightmare of his yo. Dude is breathang heavily from tha terror of his fuckin lil' dream. Da camera pans round his ass as his thugged-out lil' punk-ass blinks all dem times n' then looks down on tha book dat schmoooove muthafucka had fallen asleep on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. It aint nuthin but open ta a page bout tha hellhounds, wit a picture of them, n' they not tha prettiest thangs you've seen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Faces made outta human bodies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM strutts in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

**SAM  
** Dig up anythang good, biatch? 

DEAN closes tha book n' shakes his head a funky-ass bit, not lookin up on his muthafuckin ass. 

**DEAN**  
No.   
(clears throat)  
Nothang good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! 

**SAM  
** Well, Bobby has. Finally. 

**DEAN  
** Yeah, biatch? 

**SAM  
** Yeah fo' realz. A way ta find Lilith. 

**DEAN**  
Oh. With just uh-  
(looks at watch)  
thirty minutes ta bounce tha fuck out.  
(beat)  
(smiling)  
Yo, why don't our laid-back asses just cook up a TJ-run, yeah, biatch? Yo ass know... some senoritas, cervezas, uh, we could... Whatz Spanish fo' "donkey show", biatch?

**SAM**  
(snickers)  
So if our phat asses do save you, biatch... Letz never do dis shit. 

**DEAN  
** Yeah... 

Dude looks down on tha books as SAM sits down next ta his muthafuckin ass. 

**SAM**  
Yo, Dean.  
(sighs)  
Look, we cuttin it close, I know. But we gonna git dis done. I couldn't give a fuckin shiznit what tha fuck it takes, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass aint gonna git all up in hell. I aint gonna let you, biatch.  
(DEAN looks over at him)  
I swear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Everythingz gonna be aiiight. 

DEAN’s facial expression chizzlez as he looks at SAM yo. Dude suddenly looks straight-up trippin like a muthafucka. Da camera cuts ta SAM n' we peep his wild lil' grill straight-up distorted, flingin ta tha sides at a rapid pace. Then his schmoooove ass chizzlez back ta SAM again, showin dat dis was just a hallucination. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

**DEAN  
** Yeah, aiiight. 


	2. ACT ONE

INT. CABIN - DAY 

We open ta a map of tha United Hoods. Bobby places a oldschool trackin thang over dat shit. Da thang has three wooden "legs" comin up from a glass or crystal bizzle all up in tha top. Da bizzle has a gangbangin' flat, metal piece goin round it wit symbols on dat shit. Further down tha hairy-ass legs there be a another metal piece, only bigger n' shit. From tha bizzle hangs pendulum thang dat is sharp on tha end so dat it can pinpoint a specific place. 

 **BOBBY  
** So you need a name, thatz tha whole kit n' caboodle. With tha right name, right ritual, ain't not a god damn thang you can't suss out. 

 **SAM  
** Like tha hood Lilithz in, biatch? 

 **BOBBY  
** Kid, when I git done, we'll know tha street. 

Dude begins tha ritual, starts tha swin fo' tha pendulum n' then chants up in Latin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. As DEAN n' SAM peep it, tha pendulum begins ta search over tha map until it suddenly stops. 

 **BOBBY  
** New Harmony, Indiana. 

DEAN looks up at his ass from tha map. 

 **BOBBY  
** And our crazy asses gotz a funky-ass balla n' shit. 

 **SAM  
** Alright. (pushes tha pendulum away n' looks at BOBBY) Letz go. 

 **DEAN  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa yo. Hold on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Letz all shut tha fuck up there, Tex. 

 **SAM  
** Whatz tha problem, biatch? 

 **DEAN  
** Whatz tha problem, biatch? Come on, where do I begin, biatch? I mean, first of all, our phat asses don't even know if Lilith holdz mah deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. We goin off of Belaz intel, biatch? Now when dat biiiatch breathes, tha air comes up crooked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Okay. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Second, even if we could git ta Lilith, our crazy asses have no way ta gank her n' shiznit fo' realz. And third, aint dis tha same ol' dirty Lilith dat wants yo' giant head on a pike, biatch? Should I continue, biatch? 

 **BOBBY  
** Ain't you just brangin down tha room. 

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, well, itz a gift. 

 **SAM  
** I be sorry, so then what tha fuck is we supposed ta do, Dean, biatch? 

 **DEAN  
** Just 'cause I gotta take a thugged-out dirtnap don't mean you have to, aiiight. Either we go up in smart-ass or our phat asses don't go up in at all. 

 **SAM  
** Okay, fine. If thatz tha case I have tha answer n' shit. 

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass do, biatch? 

 **SAM  
** Yeah fo' realz. A sure-fire way ta confirm itz Lilith n' a way ta git our asses a funky-ass bona fide demon-killin ginsu fo'sho. 

 **DEAN  
** Damn it, Sam, no. 

Dude turns his back ta SAM n' strutts all dem steps. 

 **SAM  
** We so past jumpin off bout some shit. Dean, I be summonin Ruby. 

DEAN turns around, facin his muthafuckin ass. 

 **DEAN  
** Da hell yo ass is biaaatch! Our thugged-out asses have enough problems as it is. 

 **SAM**  
Exactly.  
(walks up ta him)  
And we've gots no time n' no chizzle either n' shit. 

 **DEAN  
** Come on dude, her ass is tha Miss Universe of lyin skanks, aiiight. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch holla'd at you dat dat thugged-out biiiatch could save me, huh- lie. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch seems ta know every last muthafuckin thang bout Lilith but forgot ta mention, oh right- Lilith owns mah soul! 

 **SAM  
** Okay, fine. Dat hoe a liar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Dat hoe still gots dat knife. 

 **BOBBY  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **DEAN  
** For all we know, dat biiiiatch works fo' Lilith. 

 **SAM  
** Then give me another option, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I mean, tell me what tha fuck else. 

 **BOBBY  
** Samz right. 

 **DEAN  
** NO! DAMN IT! 

BOBBY looks at him, surprised. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! They all peep each other fo' all dem seconds. 

 **DEAN**  
(calmer)  
Just no. Our asses aint gonna make tha same mistakes all over again.  
(they peep him, shocked)  
Yo ass muthafuckas wanna save me, find suttin' else. 

SAM n' BOBBY peep his ass as da thug strutts back ta tha table da thug was chillin at before, n' sits down wit a cold-ass lil contemplatizzle look fo' realz. As SAM looks at him, sighing, BOBBY grabs his jacket. 

 **SAM  
** Where is you going, Bobby, biatch? 

 **BOBBY**  
I guess to...  
(throws up his thugged-out arms)  
find suttin' else. 

SAM sighs, lookin tha fuck into space. 

INT. BASEMENT 

SAM is on his knees n' has drawn a triangle on tha floor wit symbols up in every last muthafuckin point n' put candlez outside every last muthafuckin point. In tha middle be a cold-ass lil circle wit a funky-ass bowl of a green, dry substizzle up in dat shit. Well shiiiit, it is obvious dat he is ignorin DEANz decision ta not summon Ruby. 

 **SAM  
** Ad construgendum ad ligandum eos parita Et solvendum. 

Our thugged-out asses hear a sound behind SAM yo. Dude turns round but there be a no one there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. Dude turns back, lookin up all up in tha roof, sighing. 

 **SAM  
** Et ad congregantum eos coram mah dirty ass. 

Dude takes up a funky-ass box of matches n' strikes one yo. Dude watches tha flame fo' a funky-ass beat n' then throws tha match tha fuck into tha bowl. Da content ignites n' fire flares up n' then it calms down n' burns out. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM gets up off tha floor n' slowly turns ta look behind his ass as tha floor creaks. Therez still not a god damn thang there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. 

 **RUBY  
** Yo ass know, phones work like a muthafucka. 

SAM turns back n' sees RUBY leanin against tha doorway. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch smilez at his muthafuckin ass. 

 **RUBY  
** Yo, Sam yo. Howz tricks, biatch? 

SAM don't look aiiight ta peep her, instead he looks mad salty. 

 **SAM  
** How tha fuck do you git round so fast, biatch? 

 **RUBY**  
I gots tha Supa Bowl jet pack.  
(she begins ta strutt towardz him)  
So. Yo ass called, biatch? 

 **SAM  
** Did yo dirty ass know, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** Um- gonna need a tiny bit mo' n' mo' n' mo'. 

 **SAM  
** Bout Deanz deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. That Lilith holdz tha contract. 

 **RUBY  
** Yes, I done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

 **SAM  
** And… what, biatch? Yo ass didn't be thinkin dat was blingin, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** Yo ass weren't ready. 

 **SAM  
** For what, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** If I holla'd at you, you two yahoos would have just charged afta her half-cocked n' Lilith would have peeled tha meat from yo' pretty, pretty faces. 

 **SAM**  
Well, we locked n loaded now, nahmeean?  
(beat)  
I want yo' knife. 

Bitch looks at his ass fo' a funky-ass beat n' then begins struttin round him, slowly. 

 **RUBY  
** Yo ass is right bout one thang. Yo ass is ready fo' realz. And nowz tha time, like a muthafucka. Lilithz guardz down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **SAM  
** Is dat so, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** Dat hoe on shore-leave fo' realz. A lil R&R. 

 **SAM  
** Da hellz dat mean, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** Trust me, you don't wanna know. Yo ass didn't lose dem hex bags I gave yo slick ass, biatch? 

 **SAM  
** We've gots 'em. 

 **RUBY  
** Good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Then dat biiiiatch won't sense dat you coming. 

SAM turns round n' looks at her as she gotten behind his back while struttin round his muthafuckin ass. 

 **SAM  
** So you gonna give our asses tha knife, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** No. 

 **SAM  
** But you just holla'd-

 **RUBY  
** Yo ass wanna charge up in wit one lil pigsticker, biatch? It aint nuthin but a waste of a true-blue window. Like gettin Hitla wit dat explodin briefcase. Forget dat shit. 

 **SAM**  
(gettin mad salty)  
Okay, then how, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** I know how tha fuck ta save yo' brother, Sam. 

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, you don't son! Yo ass holla'd at Dean you couldn't son! You've been lyin ta me all along, so just give me yo' damn knife biaaatch! 

 **RUBY  
** Yo ass aint tha one I've been lyin to. 

 **SAM  
** Oh, so you can save him, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** No. But you can. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **SAM  
** What, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** Sam, you've gots some God-given talent. Well, not "God"-given but you git tha gist. 

 **SAM  
** All dat psycho crap, biatch? Thatz gone eva since Yellow-Eyes died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

 **RUBY**  
(bobbin her head)  
Not gone, dormant fo' realz. And not just visions either n' shit. Why do you be thinkin Lilith is so scared of yo slick ass, biatch? 

 **SAM  
** Right... her big-ass booty scared of mah dirty ass. 

 **RUBY  
** If you wanted, you could wipe her off tha map without movin a muscle. 

 **SAM  
** I don't believe you, biatch. 

 **RUBY  
** It aint nuthin but tha real deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. 

 **SAM  
** And you decided ta tell me dis just now, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** Um... demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Manipulativez kinda up in tha thang description. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Fact is, is dat you would have never considered dat shit. Not until you was-

 **SAM  
** Desperate enough, biatch? 

They exchange a look, n' her big-ass booty shrugs as he looks away. 

 **RUBY  
** Yo ass don't like bein different. Yo ass don't give a fuck bout tha way Dean looks at you sometimes. Like you some kind of sideshow freak. But suck it up cuz we've gots a shitload of ground ta cover, n' we've gotta do it fast. But we can do dat shit. 

SAM clenches his jaws, lookin all up in tha floor fo' realz. Afta a funky-ass beat he looks up at her n' shit. 

 **RUBY  
** Look. Call me a funky-ass biiiatch, don't give a fuck bout me all you want yo, but I aint NEVER lied ta you, Sam. Not eva n' shiznit fo' realz. And I be spittin some lyrics ta you, biatch. You... can save yo' brother, n' I can show you how. 

 **DEAN  
** So thatz you, huh, biatch? Our supa-hoty lil Yoda. 

Dude shows up behind her, not lookin straight-up horny. 

 **RUBY  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

Bitch turns around, lookin at his ass n' all her softnizz up in her voice dat her dope ass pimped up at SAM is gone. 

 **RUBY**  
(sarcastically)  
Charmin as eva n' shit. 

Dude begins struttin towardz her n' SAM. 

 **DEAN  
** Aw, I knew you'd show up. Because I knew SAM wouldn't listen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

SAM looks at his ass but looks away doggystyle. 

 **DEAN  
** But you not gonna teach his ass anything, you KNOW me son, biatch? Over mah dead body. 

 **RUBY  
** Oh. Well, you right bout dis shit. 

 **DEAN  
** What yo ass is gonna do is give me dat knife fo' realz. And then you can just go crawl back tha fuck into whatever slop you came from n' never bother me or mah brutha again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. Is we clear, biatch? 

 **RUBY**  
Yo crazy-ass brutha is carryin a funky-ass bomb inside of his ass n' we'd be wack not ta use dat shit. SAM  
Dean, look, just hold on fo' one-

 **DEAN**  
(angry)  
Sam! Don't. Come on dude, what, is you blind, biatch? Can't you peep dat dis be a trick, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** Thatz not true. 

 **DEAN  
** Bitch wants you ta give tha fuck into dis whole demonic psycho whatever, aiiight. I mean hell, she probably wants you ta become her lil anti-christ Supa Star. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. 

 **RUBY**  
(angry)  
I want Lilith dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Thatz all. 

 **DEAN  
** Why, biatch? 

 **RUBY  
** Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I holla'd at you why dawwwwg! 

 **DEAN**  
(mocking)  
Oh, right, yeah. Because you was human once n' you was horny bout kittens n' long strutts on tha beach. 

 **RUBY  
** Yo ass know, I be so sick of provin mah dirty ass ta you, biatch. Yo ass wanna save yo ass, dis is how. Yo ass dumb, spineless dick. 

DEAN looks at her, n' then turns round as if ta leave but instead comes back swingin his bangin right hook n' punchin her up in tha face, lookin pissed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! SAM backs away a funky-ass bit, surprised by tha hit. RUBY takes all dem steps back wit tha hit, looks up at his ass as dat biiiiatch wipes blood from her lip n' afta a funky-ass beat hits his ass once wit her right fist n' then her left. 

 **SAM  
** Ruby, hey dawwwwg! 

Bitch goes around, hits his ass up in tha back causin his ass ta double over n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch then knees his ass up in tha face, bustin his ass tha fuck into a funky-ass beam n' slidin ta tha floor fo' realz. As dat dunkadelic hoe turns round ta DEAN dat schmoooove muthafucka hits her up in tha grill once wit his fuckin left n' as he bout ta hit wit his bangin right her dope ass ducks outta tha way n' goin wit his crazy-ass momentum knees his ass up in tha stomach. Da camera cuts ta SAM on tha floor holdin a hand over his crazy-ass grill as our crazy asses hear mo' punches bein thrown by RUBY. Da camera cuts back ta RUBY n' DEAN as she kicks his ass up in tha grill causin his ass ta fall ta tha floor yo. Dude tries ta git up but dat biiiiatch strutts over n' kicks his ass hard up in tha stomach bustin his ass rollin over tha floor yo. Dude starts ta git up n' dat thugged-out biiiatch comes over n' takes hold of him, helpin his ass up grill ta grill only ta head-butt his ass so he falls backwardz ta tha floor again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. As her big-ass booty standz lookin at him, he grins n' slowly rises ta his Nikes. 

 **RUBY  
** Da hell is you grinnin at, biatch? 

 **DEAN  
** Missin something, biatch? 

Dude pulls up her knife up in front of his wild lil' face. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looks at his ass like "you bastard". 

 **RUBY  
** I be bout ta bust a cap up in you, you lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch. 

Bitch rushes towardz his ass but midway there her ass is stopped by a invisible wall. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch tries ta strutt past it once as DEAN just looks at her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looks at his ass n' then looks up all up in tha roof. Da camera cuts ta a angle from tha floor n' up across her body, showin tha roof where DEANz painted a Devilz Trap. Da camera cuts ta SAM whoz ass takes his hand from his crazy-ass grill, surprised by all dis bullshit. RUBY looks at DEAN again, pissed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude smilez a lil, lookin all up in tha trap n' then he looks at her, still holdin up tha knife. 

 **DEAN**  
Like I holla'd...  
(puts down tha knife)  
I knew you'd come. 

Dude strutts away from her, towardz tha staircase. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch bigs up his ass wit her eyes. 

 **RUBY  
** Wait son! Yo ass is just gonna leave me here, biatch? 

DEAN stops, waitin fo' SAM n' ignorin RUBY. 

 **DEAN  
** Letz go, Sam. 

SAM comes over as DEAN takes a thugged-out deep breathe, blinkin hard n' then da perved-out muthafucka starts up tha steps followed by SAM. 

 **RUBY  
** Oh, oh you- so you just too wack ta live, is dat it, biatch? Then fine biaaatch! Yo ass deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I wish I could smell tha flesh sizzle off yo' bones muthafucka! I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!! 

 **DEAN  
** And I wish you'd shut yo' pie hole yo, but our phat asses don't always git what tha fuck we want. 


	3. ACT TWO

INT. ROOM   
  
Da camera pans over DEANz n' SAMz weapons fo' realz. Among dem lies tha glock wit tha white handle we've peeped DEAN use over tha years. DEAN picks up a cold-ass lil clip n' tha camera bigs up his hand up ta show his ass n' SAM loadin weapons up in dead silence. We can peep by SAMz grill dat something’s on his crazy-ass mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**SAM  
** (sighs)  
Us playas just gonna let Ruby rot down there, biatch?   
  
**DEAN  
** Thatz tha idea.   
  
**SAM  
** Dean, what tha fuck if, uh... What if Rubyz right, biatch? What if I can take up Lilith, biatch?   
  
DEAN looks up at his ass wit a mad salty, doubtin look.   
  
**SAM  
** Quit lookin all up in mah grill like dis shit.   
  
**DEAN  
** What, is you gonna give her tha Carrie-stare n' Lilith goes "poof", biatch?   
  
**SAM  
** I don't give a fuck what tha fuck Ruby meant. Yo ass know, maybe we should just go ask her n' shit.   
  
**DEAN  
** Sam, you wanted tha knife- I gots you tha knife.   
  
Dude strutts over ta another table.   
  
**SAM  
** Dean, just dig me fo' a second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Last time Lilith snapped her fingers n' put thirty demons on our ass, n' all we gotz one lil knife, biatch? I mean, like you holla'd, we go up in smart-ass or our phat asses don't go up in at all.   
  
**DEAN  
** Well, dis ain't smart.   
  
**SAM  
** We gots one blasted at this, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Just one. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So if there be a a sure-fire way then maybe we should just rap bout dat shit.   
  
DEAN strutts up ta his ass as da perved-out muthafucka speaks.   
  
**DEAN  
** Sam. Our asses aint gonna make tha same fuck up all over again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**SAM  
** Yo ass holla'd dat but what tha fuck do it even mean, biatch?   
  
**DEAN  
** Don't you peep a pattern here, biatch? Dadz deal, mah deal, now this, biatch? I mean every last muthafuckin time one of our asses is-is-is up tha creek tha other is beggin ta push they ass. Thatz all dis is, man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Rubyz just jerkin yo' chain down tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Yo ass know what tha fuck itz paved wit n' you know where itz going.   
  
Dude turns around, sits down against a table n' picks up tha weapons again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM shakes his head a lil' bit n' strutts round ta tha other side of tha table.   
  
**SAM**  
Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
Dude sits down next ta DEAN, lookin at his ass as his schmoooove ass continues ta assemble tha weapon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**SAM**  
What do you be thinkin is gonna happen, biatch? This is me, I can handle dat shit.   
  
DEAN stops what tha fuck da ruffneck bustin, lookin all up in tha floor n' shakes his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**SAM**  
And if it'll save you, biatch...   
  
**DEAN**  
Why even risk it, biatch?   
  
Dude looks up at his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks away fo' a funky-ass beat n' then back at his ass wit tha obvious answer n' shit.   
  
**SAM**  
Because you mah brutha n' shit. Because you did tha same thang fo' mah dirty ass.   
  
**DEAN**  
(scoffs)  
I know... n' look how tha fuck dat turned out.   
  
DEAN looks at SAM n' SAM looks away at all dis bullshit.   
  
**DEAN**  
All I be saying..  
(he gets a lil chocked up)  
Sammy, all I be sayin is dat you mah weak spot.   
  
SAM looks over at his ass at all dis bullshit.   
  
**DEAN**  
(quick confirmation smile)  
Yo ass is fo' realz. And I be yours.   
  
**SAM**  
(choked)  
Yo ass don't mean dis shit. We're… we crew.   
  
**DEAN**  
I know fo' realz. And dem evil lil playaz of biiiatches know it like a muthafucka. I mean, what tha fuck we'll do fo' each other, you know, how tha fuck far we'll go, biatch? They're rockin it against us.   
  
**SAM**  
So what, biatch? Us playas just stop lookin up fo' each other, biatch?   
  
**DEAN**  
Fuck dat shit, we stop bein martyrs, man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We-we- we stop spreadin it fo' these demons.   
  
Dude picks up Rubyz knife n' holdz it up.   
  
**DEAN**  
We take dis knife, n' we go afta Lilith our way. Da way Dad taught our asses ta fo' realz. And if we go down, then, uh... then we go down swinging.   
  
SAM just looks at his muthafuckin ass.   
  
**DEAN**  
What do you think, biatch?   
  
SAM looks down on tha floor, thinking, then he looks up at DEAN.   
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass KNOW you straight-up should done been jammin "Eye of tha Tiger" right there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.   
  
**DEAN**  
(rising)  
Oh, bite mah dirty ass. I straight-up rehearsed dat speech, like a muthafucka.   
  
SAM smilez at dis shit.   
  
**SAM**  
So, Indiana, huh, biatch?   
  
**DEAN**  
Yeah, where Lilithz on shore-leave.   
  
**SAM**  
Yeah, I guess.   
  
**DEAN**  
Tell me something.  
(SAM looks up at him)  
Da hellz a thugged-out demon do fo' fun, biatch?   
  
  
EXT. NEW HARMONY, INDIANA - DAY   
  
Our thugged-out asses hear a ice cream truckz melody as it passes tha screen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da camera is pannin over a regular homeballers’ street. Well shiiiit, it comes ta a thugged-out dude, TOM WEPRAM, n' pans by his ass as he goes ta his crazy-ass mailbox. Da camera reaches another dude, PAT FREMONT, n' then it bigs up his ass as he goes ta join TOM ta collect his own mail. TOM turns ta PAT as tha camera chizzlez angle ta behind tha mailboxes.   
  
**TOM**  
Yo, Pat.   
  
**PAT**  
Tom.   
  
**TOM**  
Howz dat granddaughta of yours, biatch?   
  
**PAT**  
(smiling)  
Home sick, skanky thang. Darn bug thatz goin round now, nahmeean, biatch?   
  
**TOM**  
Aw, thatz too bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well, you give her a funky-ass big-ass oldschool gangbang from me n' Judy.   
  
PAT has now collected his crazy-ass mail n' be bout ta muthafuckin bounce.   
  
**PAT**  
Yo ass bet.   
  
Dude shakes TOMz hand as he bout ta muthafuckin bounce.   
  
**PAT**  
Take it easy as fuck , Tom.   
  
As PAT lets go of TOMz hand n' turns round ta leave TOM looks down at his hand dat he just shook PATz with. Therez a lil piece of paper dat he reaches up wit his other hand ta unfold. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**TOM**  
Yo ass too, Pat.   
  
PAT leaves n' TOM unfoldz tha piece of paper n' shit. When he unfolded it he looks at it n' then over at PAT whoz closin tha door ta his crib yo. Dude looks down all up in tha note again n' again n' again n' we peep dat PAT has freestyled "Help Us" on dat shit.   
  
  
INT. FREMONT HOUSE   
  
PAT locks tha door n' turns around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! As da thug struttin ta tha kitchen da perved-out muthafucka steps over a funky-ass body dat is covered up in bugs.   
  
  
INT. KITCHEN   
  
PAT comes up in n' we peep a biatch n' a playa up in there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Da biatch, MRS. FREMONT, is puttin icin on a cold-ass lil cake. They all look worried n' straight-up trippin like a muthafucka.   
  
**PAT**  
Where is she, biatch?   
  
**MRS**. **FREMONT**  
Upstairs, playin wit Freckles.   
  
**PAT**  
Us playas just sit here, our phat asses dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**MR.** **FREMONT**  
Bitch bout ta fuckin hear you, biatch.   
  
**PAT**  
It aint nuthin but her or us.   
  
**MRS. FREMONT**  
It aint nuthin but mah baby girl.   
  
**PAT**  
Not no mo'. Therez suttin' inside her n' shit.   
  
We suddenly hear footsteps comin down tha stairs.   
  
**MR. FREMONT**  
Shut yo' grill. Dat hoe coming.   
  
They turn round as a lil hoe comes in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dat hoe covered up in blood but she acts as if itz just a lil dirt on her dress.   
  
**LILITH**  
What was you muthafuckas poppin' off about, biatch?   
  
**PAT**  
Just how tha fuck much our slick asses ludd you, biatch.   
  
**MRS. FREMONT  
** What… wha, biatch? What happened ta yo' dress, biatch?   
  
**LILITH  
** Oh, Frecklez was mean ta mah dirty ass.   
  
MRS. FREMONT, not knowin what tha fuck ta say turns ta PAT, whoz ass hangs his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch turns back ta LILITH, shocked n' afraid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!  
  
**MRS. FREMONT  
** That's... thatz sick, dear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.   
  
**LILITH  
** Daddy, will you push me on tha swing, biatch?   
  
**MR. FREMONT**  
Oh... sure, honey.   
  
Dude strutts over ta her n' shit.   
  
**MR. FREMONT**  
But don't you wanna chizzle first, biatch? I mean, you don't want tha neighbors ta see... all dat blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg!   
  
**LILITH  
** (waves her hand)  
Oh, you so smart. I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, Daddy.   
  
Bitch goes over n' hugs his ass while smiling. MR. FREMONT looks over at MRS. FREMONT n' PAT, not shizzle what tha fuck ta say or do. They all still look trippin like a muthafucka.   
  
**MR. FREMONT**  
I gots a straight-up boner fo' you like a muthafucka. Yo, dopeie, biatch? Yo ass think... afta a while... do you be thinkin you could...   
  
Dude looks over at MRS. FREMONT n' her big-ass booty shakes her head "no" at his muthafuckin ass.   
  
**MR. FREMONT  
** Let our asses go, biatch?   
  
LILITH backs away from him, tha smile straight-up gone from her face. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looks up at MR. FREMONT wit a serious, close ta mad salty look.   
  
**LILITH  
** Why, biatch?   
  
**MR. FREMONT**  
I uh... I don't give a gangbangin' fuck.   
  
MRS. FREMONT is takin shallow breath, scared ta dirtnap of whatz ta come.   
  
**LILITH  
** Don't you wanna be here, biatch? Don't you ludd me son, biatch?   
  
**MR. FREMONT  
** Well, shizzle I do!   
  
**MRS. FREMONT**  
We all do, honey. We all ludd you all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa!   
  
**LILITH  
** Don't be mean ta me, Daddy. Like Frecklez or what's-her-name, dat mean oldschool babysitter n' shit.   
  
MR. FREMONT looks over at MRS. FREMONT, scared n' wide-eyed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude looks back down at LILITH.   
  
**MR. FREMONT  
** I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.   
  
Afta all dem secondz LILITH suddenly breaks tha fuck into a smile.   
  
**LILITH  
** Thatz all gravy, silly. Now let’s go n' play.   
  
  
EXT. CABIN   
  
SAM n' DEAN is up in tha IMPALA bout ta muthafuckin bounce. DEAN tries ta start up tha hoopty but it won't start up. Both he n' SAM look a lil' bit worried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly BOBBY shows up outside DEANz door, scarin tha thugs wit his sudden appearance.   
  
**BOBBY  
** Where do you be thinkin you going, biatch?   
  
DEAN looks at his ass n' tha distributor cap dat schmoooove muthafucka holdz up in his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Afta a funky-ass beat he n' SAM gets outta tha IMPALA n' strutts up ta BOBBY whoz not lookin horny. But then neither is DEAN.   
  
**DEAN  
** We gots tha knife.   
  
**BOBBY  
** And you intend ta use it without mah dirty ass.   
  
SAM be reppin round tha hoopty n' standz up in tha middle next ta DEAN n' BOBBY, watchin dem wild-ass muthafuckas.   
  
**BOBBY  
** Do I be lookin like a gangbangin' finger-lickin' ditchable prom-date ta yo slick ass, biatch?   
  
**SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, Bobby. Of course not.   
  
**DEAN  
** This be bout mah dirty ass... n' Sam. Ok, biatch? This aint yo' fight.   
  
BOBBY strutts up ta DEAN, furious by dem lyrics.   
  
**BOBBY  
** Da hell it aint son!   
  
DEAN looks at him, taken aback by all dis bullshit.   
  
**BOBBY  
** Family don't end wit blood, boy. Besides, you need mah dirty ass.   
  
**DEAN  
** Bobby.   
  
BOBBY  
Yo ass is playin wounded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Tell me, how tha fuck nuff hallucinations have you had so far, biatch?   
  
SAM looks at him, a lil' bit trippin by all dis bullshit yo. Dude looks over at DEAN whoz ass turns ta peep him, tilts his head one time n' then turns back ta BOBBY.   
  
**DEAN  
** How'd you know, biatch?   
  
**BOBBY**  
Because thatz what tha fuck happens when you've gots hellhoundz on yo' butt fo' realz. And cuz I be smart.   
  
DEAN looks down on tha ground, as SAM watches his muthafuckin ass. BOBBY handz DEAN tha distributor cap.   
  
**BOBBY  
** I be bout ta follow.   
  
BOBBY strutts away from tha thugs, over ta his own hoopty fo' realz. Afta a moment DEAN strutts over ta tha hood of his car, locked n loaded ta put back tha part.   
  
**BOBBY  
** Don't be stoppin ta pizzle every last muthafuckin ten minutes either n' shit.   
  
DEAN stops up in his cold-ass tracks, shakes his head a lil' bit wit raised brow yo. Dude turns round lookin back at SAM whoz ass looks at his ass n' sighs. 


	4. ACT THREE

INT. IMPALA - NIGHT   
  
Da thugs is rollin down tha road, on they way ta Indiana.   
  
**SAM  
** Yo, Dean, biatch?   
  
**DEAN  
** Yeah, biatch?   
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass know if dis don't uh... dis don't go tha way we want, I want you ta know-  
  
**DEAN  
** No. Fuck dat shit, no, no, no.   
  
**SAM  
** No what, biatch?   
  
DEAN looks over at SAM.   
  
**DEAN**  
Fuck dat shit, you not gonna bust up tha misty good-bye speech, aiiight, biatch? And if dis is mah last dizzle on earth, I do not want it ta be hoodly awkward. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
SAM looks down n' up tha window n' DEAN turns back ta tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**DEAN**  
Yo ass know what tha fuck I do want, biatch?   
  
Dude reaches down ta tha radio n' starts up Bon Joviz "Wanted Dead or Kickin It". Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks a lil' bit "eeh?"   
  
**SAM**  
Bon Jovi, biatch?   
  
**DEAN**  
Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
Dude looks over at SAM ta underline dis statement. When SAM looks away DEAN turns back ta tha road n' begins ta rap along wit Bon Jovi.   
  
**DEAN**  
(rappin)  
And I strutt these streets  
A loaded six-strin on mah back  
I play fo' keeps  
(turns ta SAM, nudgin him)  
(talking)  
Come on.  
(rappin)  
'Cause I might not make it back  
Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I been everywhere   
  
**SAM**  
(rappin)  
Oh yeah   
  
**DEAN**  
(rappin)  
and I be standin tall   
  
SAM laughs n' rap along wit his ass   
  
**SAM n' DEAN**  
Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I peeped a mazillion faces  
And I rocked 'em all  
'Cause I be a cold-ass lil cowboy  
On a steel cow I ride  
I be wanted   
  
DEAN looks over at SAM whoz straight-up gettin tha fuck into dat shit.   
  
**SAM  
** WANTED!   
  
DEAN looks back on tha road n' SAM smilez as da perved-out muthafucka sings wit his muthafuckin ass.   
  
SAM n' DEAN Dead or kickin it   
  
**SAM  
** Dead or ALIVE   
  
DEAN begins ta lose tha will ta rap n' his smile is beginnin ta fade. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM just continues ta sing, laugh n' smile, not noticin how tha fuck DEAN is suddenly takin up in tha lyrics, realizin how tha fuck much they straight-up fit his ass n' what tha fuck be bout ta come. Da camera zooms on his ass as his smile straight-up vanishes, as da perved-out muthafucka starin up on tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**SAM**  
(rappin)  
Dead or kickin it  
Dead or kickin it  
Dead or kickin it   
  
Da noize takes over n' DEANz smile is straight-up gone now, nahmeean, biatch? Da camera cuts ta tha road n' tha IMPALA passes over it n' we peep it drive off on tha road, wit a funky-ass busted tail-light.   
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
the IMPALA rollin by tha camera on tha road as tha camera pans along wit it n' then goes down ta a five-o car, wit a fool inside whoz ass sees dem pass. We peep a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of tha IMPALA wit tha busted tail-light n' then tha camera goes back ta tha fool whoz startin up his wild lil' fuckin engine as da thug watches dem n' then pulls up on tha road wit his sirens on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
IMPALA. Our thugged-out asses hear tha siren behind dem n' tha thugs react ta his. DEAN looks up in his bangin rear view mirror as SAM looks over at his muthafuckin ass. Da flashin lights from tha five-o hoopty is now reflectin inside tha hoopty n' over they faces.   
  
**SAM  
** We gettin pulled over, biatch?   
  
DEAN looks up in his side view mirror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.   
  
**DEAN**  
Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I gots a funky-ass busted tail-light. It aint nuthin but not like we up in a hurry or nothing.   
  
CUT TO:   
  
the IMPALA pullin up ta tha camera, wit tha five-o hoopty stoppin behind dat shit. DEAN rolls down his window as SAM handz over tha licence n' registration. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da five-o fool strutts up ta his window, flashlight up in hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**DEAN  
** Problem fool, biatch?   
  
**OFFICER  
** Licence n' registration,. Biiiatch please.  
  
DEAN, not lookin at him, handz up tha needed papers. Da OFFICER takes n' looks at it as he poppin' off ta DEAN   
  
**OFFICER**  
Do you realise you gotz a tail-light out, Mista Muthafuckin Hagard, biatch?   
  
DEAN looks up his ass n' afta a funky-ass beat his wild lil' grill falls as he lookin at his muthafuckin ass. Da OFFICER tilts his head n' shines tha light on his muthafuckin ass.   
  
**DEAN**  
Yes… yeaaaa sir. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Uh… you know I've been meanin to… take care of dis shit.   
  
DEAN slowly turns his head back towardz tha road up in front of him, his wild lil' fuckin eyes dodgin back all up in tha OFFICER durin dis shit.   
  
**DEAN**  
As a matta of fact...   
  
Dude suddenly opens his fuckin lil' door fast, hittin tha OFFICER up in tha stomach wit dat shit. DEAN rushes up tha hoopty at his muthafuckin ass.   
  
**SAM**  
DEAN!   
  
SAM opens his fuckin lil' door, surprised by DEANz action. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN punches tha OFFICER three times up in tha grill as SAM tries ta run round tha hoopty ta stop his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude quickly reaches down n' takes up tha knife from his belt n' thrusts it tha fuck into tha jaw of tha OFFICER fo' realz. As we peep BOBBY pullin up behind tha five-o car, tha OFFICER begins ta flash wit light, showin dat DEAN just thrust tha knife tha fuck into a thugged-out demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN pulls up tha knife n' lets go of tha OFFICER, whoz ass falls dead ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN standz over him, arm behind him, pantin afta tha fight. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM, shocked, moves up behind his muthafuckin ass. BOBBY quickly runs over ta dem n' looks down all up in tha dead OFFICER/demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude looks back up at DEAN n' SAM, surprised n' shocked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**BOBBY**  
What tha hell happened, biatch?   
  
**SAM**  
Dean just capped a thugged-out demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. How'd you know, biatch?   
  
DEAN still breathang heavily looks round on tha ground n' then turns ta SAM whoz still lookin shocked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN looks worried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**DEAN**  
I just knew.   
  
Dude turns back n' looks down on tha OFFICER.   
  
**DEAN**  
I could peep its face. Its real grill under dat one.   
  
BOBBY whoz ass was lookin down on tha OFFICER looks up at his ass by these lyrics. DEAN looks up at his ass n' meets his wild lil' freakadelic gaze fo' a second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
  
EXT. WOODS   
  
Da thugs is puttin up branches over tha five-o car, ta hide it from plain sight n' so dat no muthafucka can find dat shit.   
  
**SAM  
** So what, now you seein demons, biatch?   
  
**DEAN  
** Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I peeped all kindz of thangs lately but... not a god damn thang like all dis bullshit.   
  
**BOBBY  
** Actually it aint all dat crazy.   
  
**DEAN  
** Howz it not dat crazy, biatch?   
  
**BOBBY  
** Well you've got, just over five minutes ta go, biatch? Yo ass is piercin tha veil, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass is glimpsin tha B side.   
  
**DEAN  
** A lil less freshly smoked up age-y. Biiiatch please.  
  
**BOBBY  
** Yo ass be almost hellz biiiatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So, you can peep hellz other biiiatches.   
  
DEAN looks first surprised n' then his crazy-ass mock-face comes on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**DEAN  
** Nuff props, biatch.   
  
**SAM**  
Well, straight-up it could come up in pretty handy.   
  
**DEAN  
** Oh, well, I be glad mah doomed ass is phat fo' something.   
  
**BOBBY**  
Damn right it is. Lilithz probably gots demons stashed all over town. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We can't let dem sound tha alarm. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch knows our crazy asses here, our phat asses dead before we started. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time.   
  
**DEAN**  
Well, dis be a terrific plan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I be buckwild ta be a part of dat shit. Can we go, please, biatch?   
  
Dude begins ta strutt away wit dat n' tha others follow. Da hoopty be as hidden as they could manage, wit branches all over dat shit. 


	5. ACT FOUR

INT. FREMONT HOUSE; DINING ROOM - NIGHT   
  
MR. FREMONT, PAT n' LILITH is chillin all up in tha table up in tha dinin room. Da table is set wit all kindz of candy. MRS. FREMONT strutts up in wit tha cake dat biiiiatch was puttin icin on earlier n' shit. It aint nuthin but gots birthdizzle candlez on dat shit.   
  
**MRS. FREMONT  
** Kool as fuck birthday, dopeie.   
  
MR. FREMONT n' PAT Kool as fuck birthday. It make me wanna hollar playa!   
  
**LILITH**  
Yay dawwwwg! It aint nuthin but mah birthdizzle every last muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa!   
  
MRS. FREMONT has put down tha cake on tha table up in front of tha happy, smilin LILITH. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch claps her handz n' blows up tha candles. MRS. FREMONT moves it over ta her place all up in tha table ta cut dat shit.   
  
**MR. FREMONT  
** Hmmm... cake fo' realz. Again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. It aint nuthin but good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg!   
  
PAT smilez a lil n' nodz his head yes.   
  
**LILITH  
** Yo grandpa, can I ask you something, biatch?   
  
**PAT**  
Sure jelly-bean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. Anything.   
  
**LILITH  
** Why did you try ta git all up in Mista Muthafuckin Wayburn fo' help, biatch?   
  
MRS. FREMONT looks up from tha cake, worried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! PAT half-smiles, tryin ta git up tha thang dat has just risen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**PAT**  
I didn't. I don't give a fuck what tha fuck you mean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**LILITH  
** (no longer smiling)  
Yo ass big-ass fat liar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.   
  
**PAT  
** I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit. Dat shiznit was a mistake.   
  
Dude begins ta look worried, as do tha others.   
  
**LILITH  
** Did yo dirty ass two know bout this, biatch?   
  
MRS. FREMONT looks down on MR. FREMONT, not shizzle what tha fuck ta say yo. Dude looks ta tha side n' at LILITH. PAT looks from LILITH ta tha others, straight-up worried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**MR. FREMONT**  
No.   
  
PAT looks at him, shocked dat he not gettin any help or backup. LILITH looks up at MRS. FREMONT whoz lookin down on PAT yo. Dude looks up at her, fo' her answer n' shit.   
  
**MRS. FREMONT**  
No.   
  
PAT is shocked, scared n' worried now yo. Dude looks over at LILITH whoz ass turns round ta peep his ass afta they lyrics.   
  
**LILITH**  
Grandpa, biatch? Yo ass don't ludd me son, biatch?   
  
**PAT**  
I do. I do! I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, nahmean biiiatch, biatch?   
  
**LILITH  
** Fuck dat shit, you don't. Yo ass is lyin again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass is just a mean oldschool man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
PAT looks up at MRS. FREMONT, pleading. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is on tha verge of tears, scared ta do anything.   
  
**PAT**  
Do somethang yo. Help me,. Biiiatch please.  
  
**LILITH  
** I don't be thinkin I wanna take you ta Roscoe's House of Chicken and Waffles no mo'.   
  
LILITH takes up her hand as she looks at PAT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch twists her hand up in 90 degrees, n' wit dat PATz head twists up in tha same way, breakin his neck yo. Dude slumps down on his thugged-out lil' plate. MRS. FREMONT cries out, shocked, n' then puts a hand ta her grill ta silence her muthafuckin ass. LILITH turns round n' looks at MRS. FREMONT.   
  
**LILITH**  
No Muthafucka scream, aiiight, biatch? Screamin make me mad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
MRS. FREMONT still has a hand over her grill ta keep her muthafuckin ass silent, n' tears up in her eyes. MR. FREMONT is just lookin at her n' LILITH, scared n' on tha fuckin' down-low yo. Dude looks over at PAT whose eyes is still open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. MRS. FREMONT takes her hand from her grill n' then cuts all up in tha cake. LILITH just cheers up wit that, n' suddenly all tha intimipimpin coldnizz n' freaky part of her disappears.   
  
**LILITH  
** Mommy, can I have ice cream wit mine, biatch?   
  
  
EXT yo. HOUSE ACROSS FROM THE FREMONT HOUSE   
  
We zoom up in on tha doggy den as we peep a "For Sale" sign outside. Da doggy den is straight-up dark.   
  
  
INT yo. HOUSE - SECOND FLOOR   
  
We peep all up in binoculars how tha fuck LILITH is smilin while MRS. FREMONT is servin her a plate of cake n' MR. FREMONT is gettin outta his chair, probably ta git dat ice cream. PAT is chillin dead all up in tha end of tha table wit his head on his thugged-out lil' plate.   
  
**DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but tha lil hoe yo. Her grill is wack naaahhmean, biatch?   
  
SAM, BOBBY n' DEAN is standin by a window, lookin over all up in tha crew. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM is currently tha one wit tha binoculars standin furthest from tha camera. BOBBY is up in tha middle wit DEAN closest ta us. We peep dem from tha side. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM lowers tha binoculars.   
  
**SAM**  
Alright then, let’s go. Us thugs wastin time.   
  
Dude strutts past BOBBY n' DEAN, behind them, n' moves fo' tha door one presumes. DEAN grabs hold of him, stoppin his ass from leaving.   
  
**DEAN  
** Wait son!   
  
**SAM  
** For what, biatch? For it ta bust a cap up in tha rest of them, biatch?   
  
**DEAN  
** Yeah, n' our asses too if our asses aint careful naaahhmean, biatch? Look. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. See tha real go-getta mailman on tha clock at nine PM, biatch?   
  
SAM holdz up tha binoculars n' we peep what tha fuck da perved-out muthafucka sees-tha mailman sortin mail all up in tha back of his car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da camera cuts back ta DEAN as SAM lowers tha binoculars again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**DEAN**  
(pointing)  
And Mista Muthafuckin Rogers over there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.   
  
**BOBBY  
** Demons, biatch?   
  
SAM looks all up in tha binoculars again n' again n' again n' we peep "MR ROGERS" chillin up in a cold-ass lil chair up in his home, tokin a pipe n' readin a funky-ass book, his chair facin tha windows.   
  
**DEAN  
** Yes yes y'all.   
  
Da camera cuts back tha muthafuckas.   
  
**SAM  
** Ok, fine. We- we- we- we, we ninja pass dem muthafuckas, sneak in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**DEAN  
** Then what, biatch? Give a "Columbian necktie" ta a ten year oldschool girl, come on!   
  
**SAM  
** Look, Dean, I know itz wack naaahhmean, biatch?   
  
**DEAN  
** Yo ass think, biatch?   
  
**SAM  
** This aint just bout savin you, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. This be bout savin everybody.   
  
**BOBBY  
** Dat hoe gotta be stopped, son. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
DEAN, whoz ass looks contemplative, turns round n' looks at BOBBY n' then up tha window.   
  
**DEAN  
** Oh, damn dat shit.   
  
  
INT. FREMONT HOUSE; LILITH'S BEDROOM   
  
**LILITH  
** Read it again, Mommy.   
  
**MRS. FREMONT  
** But I've read it 26 times.   
  
We peep LILITH n' MRS. FREMONT lyin on LILIHTHz bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! LILITH is restin her head on MRS. FREMONTz shoulder as dat freaky freaky biatch holdz a funky-ass book up ta read from.   
  
**LILITH**  
(hard)  
Again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**MRS. FREMONT  
** "Back up in tha dizzle up in tha hood of Celine lived a funky-ass dope bizzatch named Cleo. But tha hood was plagued wit a evil dragon dat demanded tha blood of tha children, n' tha bizzatch was doomed ta be sacrificed ta tha dark n' shitty dragon."   
  
LILITH nuzzlez on her shoulder n' shit.   
  
  
EXT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. STREET   
  
We peep tha mailman standin by tha back of his cold-ass truck, flippin all up in mail. We suddenly hear a sound across tha street n' tha mailman looks up. Da camera cuts ta a view of DEAN standin by a gangbangin' fence, lookin over at his ass as if his thugged-out lil' punk-ass been caught. Da mailmanz eyes turns demon-black n' tha pimpin' muthafucka takes off afta DEAN. DEAN runs back tha way his schmoooove ass came from, closely followed by tha demon-mailman. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN roundz a cold-ass lil corner of tha doggy den tha fence belonged to, n' when tha mailman comes round tha same corner a second lata he runs right tha fuck into SAM holdin RUBYz knife n' our crazy asses hear it go tha fuck into his body. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM strugglez wit his ass as tha pimpin' muthafucka turns round n' DEAN comes up behind tha mailman n' puts a hand over his crazy-ass grill so his fuckin lil' dirtnap don't alarm tha rest of tha demons. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM pulls up tha knife n' tha demon-mailman flashes wit light all dem times n' then DEAN drops his ass ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
BOBBY holdin a rosary.   
  
**BOBBY**  
Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris onmipotintes.   
  
Dude drops tha rosary tha fuck into a openin of tha wata pipes n' itz carried away by tha stream.   
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
SAM grabbin tha knife dat is located up in MR ROGERS' belly, whoz lyin dead on tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude pulls it up n' standz up next ta DEAN, wipin it off. DEAN grabs MR ROGERS' feet n' drags his ass outta view yo. Dude then comes back n' takes off up in another direction while SAM standz still, lookin around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
DEAN hustlin all up in some trees n' comin up by a gangbangin' fence, where RUBY suddenly appears n' shoves his ass tha fuck into tha fence, holdin his ass there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.   
  
**RUBY  
** I'd like mah knife back,. Biiiatch please.Or yo' neck snaps like a cold-ass lil chicken bone.   
  
SAM comes up behind her n' holdz up her knife ta her throat.   
  
**SAM**  
Dude aint gots dat shit. Take it easy as fuck .   
  
Bitch backs away from DEAN, releasin his ass from tha fence. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM standz still next ta DEAN whoz ass turns round ta grill her n' shit.   
  
**DEAN  
** How tha fuck tha hell did you git out, biatch?   
  
**RUBY**  
What you don't give a fuck bout me could fill a funky-ass book.   
  
DEAN suddenly reacts ta her face, movin his head back just a lil' bit wit wider eyes.   
  
**DEAN**  
Whoa.   
  
**RUBY  
** What, biatch?   
  
DEAN looks ta tha side, not wantin ta peep her no mo' yo. Dude glances at her once or twice but thatz dat shit.   
  
**DEAN**  
Nothing. I just-I couldn't peep you before yo, but you one skanky broad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**RUBY**  
Sam, break off tha knife before you hurt yo ass.   
  
**SAM**  
You'll git it when dis is over n' shit.   
  
**RUBY  
** It aint nuthin but already over n' shit. I gave you a way ta save Dean, you blasted mah crazy ass down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Now itz too late. Dat punk dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. And I aint gonna let you take a thugged-out dirtnap like a muthafucka.   
  
**SAM  
** Try n' stop me, n' I be bout ta bust a cap up in you, biatch. Biatch.   
  
**RUBY  
** Hit me wit yo' dopest shot, baby.   
  
DEAN, whoz been lookin up in tha direction da thug was hustlin, towardz turns round ta dem wild-ass muthafuckas.   
  
**DEAN  
** Guys, muthafuckas muthafucka! Hey yo. Have yo' lil catfight later n' shit.   
  
We peep a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of two people, probably daddy n' son, standin outside on they porch lookin at DEAN, SAM n' RUBY. Da camera pans over ta tha next doggy den where a playa wit a funky-ass briefcase is standing, starin at dem wild-ass muthafuckas. We git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of SAM lookin pretty much "oh crap" n' then we peep two other pimps starin at them, dis time closer so we can peep they black eyes.   
  
**DEAN  
** So much fo' tha element of surprise.   
  
**SAM**  
Go. Go. Run. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Run!   
  
They open tha gate n' runs, aimin fo' LILITHz crib fo' realz. As they do we peep a shitload mo' playas hustlin afta dem wild-ass muthafuckas.   
  
  
EXT. FREMONT HOUSE   
  
SAM reaches tha doggy den first n' starts pickin tha lock on tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. RUBY n' DEAN come up behind him, lookin towardz tha lawn as mo' playas is hustlin afta dem wild-ass muthafuckas.   
  
**DEAN**  
What tha hell is takin Bobby, biatch?   
  
SAM is havin problems pickin tha lock n' mo' playas is hustlin fo' dem wild-ass muthafuckas.   
  
**SAM  
** I be trying!   
  
Suddenly when one demon reaches tha lawn, tha sprinklaz turns on n' da hoe begins ta flail, screaming, as tha wata burns her n' shit. We now git what tha fuck BOBBY was bustin before-turnin tha wata tha fuck into holy wata n' effectively bustin a funky-ass barrier wit tha sprinkla system fo' realz. Another demon is caught up in tha wata n' da perved-out muthafucka screams n' flails as well. We peep a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of DEAN whoz ass has a smile startin ta show on his fuckin lips. We git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted from tha sky n' we peep a shitload of possessed playas standin outside tha lawn, all dem playas up in tha wata n' our muthafuckas standin on tha porch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM is still hustlin on tha lock n' DEAN begins ta straight-up smile all up in tha barrier n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM gets tha door opened n' as he n' RUBY go inside. DEAN laughs all up in tha demons n' then strutts inside tha doggy den like a muthafucka.


	6. ACT FIVE

INT. FREMONT HOUSE   
  
SAM n' RUBY is standin over tha body we kicked it wit earlier up in tha episode wit shocked faces, n' DEAN is closin tha door, not havin peeped it yet yo. Dude turns round n' sees it, n' his straight-up game grill is on again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**DEAN  
** Yo ass be thinkin Lilith knows our crazy asses here, biatch?   
  
**RUBY**  
Probably.   
  
They look round a lil' bit n' then strutts tha fuck into tha livin room. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM is goin first, holdin tha knife up as if dat shiznit was a gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. RUBY is behind him, closely followed by DEAN.   
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
inside a cold-ass lil closed cabinet behind dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Da camera is seein all up in tha peeps view up in there n' we peep DEANz back n' tha door opens up n' goes fo' DEAN, whoz ass hears tha creak of tha door n' quickly turns around, puttin up one hand n' we git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted from tha side as DEAN captures MR. FREMONT n' puts a hand over his crazy-ass grill, turnin dem round ta SAM n' RUBY. DEAN make "shushing" soundz ta make MR. FREMONT be on tha down-low n' quit trippin' out.   
  
**DEAN**  
(whispering)  
Our thugged-out asses here ta help. Ok, biatch? I'ma move mah hand, n' we gonna rap sick n' on tha fuckin' down-low, aiiight, biatch?   
  
MR. FREMONT nodz his head yeaaaa n' DEAN slowly removes his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**SAM**  
Sir, where is yo' daughter, biatch?   
  
**MR. FREMONT**  
It aint nuthin but not... it aint her no mo'.   
  
**SAM**  
Where is she, biatch?   
  
**MR. FREMONT**  
Upstairs. In her bedroom.   
  
**DEAN**  
(whispering)  
Okay, aiiight, aiiight. Listen ta mah dirty ass. I want you ta go downstairs ta tha basement. Put a line of salt all up in tha door behind you, biatch. Do you KNOW me son, biatch?   
  
**MR. FREMONT**  
Not without mah hoe.   
  
**DEAN**  
Yes, without yo' hoe.   
  
**MR. FREMONT**  
No.   
  
DEAN punches his fuckin lights up since they aint gots time ta argue bout all all dis bullshit yo. Dude picks his ass up n' puts his ass over his shoulder n' gives tha others a look yo. Dude then starts strutting.  
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
SAM n' RUBY struttin upstairs, backs against tha wall n' as stealthy as possible. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM is up in tha lead wit tha knife up in front of his muthafuckin ass. When they git up they look round a lil' bit n' then RUBY strutts ta tha door ta they right, they share a look, SAM nodz at her n' then she goes in, closin tha door behind her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM starts slowly fo' tha door ta tha left yo. Dude leans up in against tha closed door, tryin ta dig any sign of game or LILITH fo' realz. Afta a funky-ass beat he opens tha door as on tha fuckin' down-lowly as possible yo. Dude quickly slips in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
  
INT. LILITH'S BEDROOM   
  
SAM strutts slowly tha fuck into tha room, knife up in front of his muthafuckin ass. We peep a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of LILITHz bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it has thin drapes round it n' all up in dem we can peep MRS. FREMONT n' LILITH lyin on tha bed, asleep. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM slowly make his way round it while keepin his wild lil' fuckin eyes glued ta dem wild-ass muthafuckas fo' realz. As he round tha corner of tha bed da perved-out muthafucka shifts tha knife up in his hand so itz now up in a stabbin position. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. As on tha fuckin' down-lowly n' slowly as possible, he removes tha drapes n' our crazy asses hear MRS. FREMONT breathang heavily, scared, as SAM comes tha fuck into view. Da camera bigs up tha drapes ta a point n' then lets dem reveal MRS. FREMONT lookin up at SAM, scared, wit LILITH still nuzzled tha fuck into her shoulder, apparently asleep.   
  
**MRS. FREMONT**  
(quietly)  
Do dat shiznit son!   
  
SAM slowly raises tha knife, lookin down on tha lil pimp LILITH has possessed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch stirs a lil.   
  
**MRS. FREMONT**  
(quietly)  
Do dat shit.   
  
We peep SAM lookin at LILITH, tryin ta collect his dirty ass ta stab a cold-ass lil child. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**MRS. FREMONT**  
(quietly)  
Do dat shiznit son!   
  
LILITH moves a lil, apparently startin ta wake up. MRS. FREMONT gets mo' n' mo' afraid n' panicked n' SAM is starin at LILITH, pullin his dirty ass ta tha deal wit stabbin her n' shit.   
  
**MRS. FREMONT**  
Do dat shiznit son! Do dat shiznit son!   
  
LILITH wakes up, n' starts ta rise on tha bed, eyes hardly opened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**MRS. FREMONT**  
Hurry dawwwwg!   
  
LILITH screams when she opens her eyes n' sees SAM whoz ass lunges fo' her n' shiznit fo' realz. At tha last moment da perved-out muthafucka stopped by DEAN whoz ass grabs hold of his thugged-out arm.   
  
**DEAN**  
It aint nuthin but not her playa!   
  
Da hoe is breathang fast n' heavily from what tha fuck was just bout ta happen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We peep RUBY standin behind SAM n' DEAN, whoz ass probably came up in wit DEAN.   
  
**DEAN** (cont'd)  
It aint nuthin but not up in tha hoe no mo'.   
  
**FREMONT GIRL**  
(sobbing, scared)  
Mommy dawwwwg!   
  
**MRS. FREMONT**  
Mommyz here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Mommyz here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. It aint nuthin but all gravy.   
  
Da FREMONT GIRL cries. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis!   
  
  
INT yo. HOUSE ACROSS FROM THE FREMONT HOUSE   
  
Through tha window we peep playas standin up in front of tha Fremont house, outside tha barrier of tha sprinklers. Da camera cuts ta BOBBY, whoz standin up in tha window seein all dis bullshit. Our thugged-out asses hear a cold-ass lil clock tickin n' BOBBY takes up his hand, lookin at dat shit.   
  
BOBBY  
Damn dat shit.   
  
Dude looks up all up in tha window again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
  
INT. FREMONT HOUSE   
  
They all come down tha stairs, MRS. FREMONT n' **DEAN** first.   
  
**DEAN**  
Alright, no matta what tha fuck you hear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. You, yo' homeboy n' yo' daughta stay up in tha basement.   
  
Bitch goes all up in tha basement door n' DEAN bigs up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' RUBY strutt past dem wild-ass muthafuckas.   
  
**RUBY**  
Well, I don't give a fuck bout ta be a "told you so".   
  
**SAM**  
Alright Ruby, where is she, biatch?   
  
**RUBY**  
I don't give a gangbangin' fuck.   
  
They enta tha livin room.   
  
**SAM**  
Could she git past tha sprinklers, biatch?   
  
**RUBY**  
Her pay grade, she ain't sweatin tha holy gin n juice n' shit.   
  
**SAM**  
Ok, you win. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. What do I gotta do, biatch?   
  
Bitch looks at his ass questioningly.   
  
**RUBY**  
What do you mean, biatch?   
  
**SAM**  
To save Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
DEAN comes up behind SAM.   
  
**SAM** (cont'd)  
What do you need mah crazy ass ta do, biatch?   
  
DEAN grabs his ass from behind, tryin ta turn his muthafuckin ass.   
  
**DEAN**  
What tha hell do you be thinkin you bustin, biatch?   
  
SAM pulls loose from DEAN   
  
**SAM**  
Just shut tha fuck up fo' a second.  
(to RUBY)  
Ruby dawwwwg!   
  
**RUBY**  
Yo ass had yo' chance. Yo ass can't just flip a switch. We needed time.   
  
**SAM**  
Well, there be a gotta be something. Therez gotta be some way, whatever it is, I be bout ta do dat shit.   
  
DEAN comes up behind his ass again, grabbin his muthafuckin ass.   
  
**SAM**  
Don't, Dean! I aint gonna let you git all up in hell, Dean!   
  
**DEAN**  
Yes, yo ass is biaaatch!   
  
They peep each other fo' a funky-ass beat.   
  
**DEAN**  
(calmer)  
Yes, yo ass is.   
  
SAM just stares at him, breathing.   
  
**DEAN**  
I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit. I mean dis be all mah fault, I know dis shit. But what tha fuck you bustin, it aint gonna save mah dirty ass. It aint nuthin but only gonna bust a cap up in you, biatch.   
  
SAM looks away fo' a second, tears buildin up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes.   
  
**SAM**  
Then, what tha fuck is I supposed ta do, biatch?   
  
**DEAN**  
Keep fighting. Take care of mah wheels. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam, remember what tha fuck Dad taught you, biatch... aiiight, biatch?   
  
SAM nods, holdin his cold-ass tears back.   
  
**DEAN** (cont'd)  
And remember what tha fuck I taught you, biatch.   
  
As tears build up in DEANz eyes our crazy asses hear tha grandfather clock tick n' then begin ta strike midnight. DEAN looks over at it, n' tha camera cuts ta it n' then pans round ta DEAN lookin at dat shit. DEAN looks over at SAM, whoz also watchin tha grandfather clock yo. Dude turns his head, tears spillin down his cheeks, n' looks as DEAN. DEAN gives his ass a lil smile as tha pimpin' muthafucka tries ta keep his dirty ass calm n' hold back his cold-ass tears.   
  
**RUBY**  
I be sorry, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I wouldn't wish dis upon mah most shitty enemy.   
  
Our thugged-out asses hear tha hellhoundz begin ta howl n' DEANz grill falls as tha pimpin' muthafucka turns round ta where our crazy asses heard dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks at his ass n' then look up in tha same direction understandin dat somethingz up. Our thugged-out asses hear a growlin hellhound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**DEAN**  
Hellhound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**SAM**  
Where, biatch?   
  
**DEAN**  
There, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.   
  
Da camera cuts ta where tha hellhound is, our phat asses don't peep anythang yo, but our crazy asses hear its growl. Da camera cuts ta RUBY whose grill falls as her big-ass booty sees dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly we peep all up in tha hellhoundz eyes, as itz starin at DEAN, SAM n' RUBY fo' realz. As it begins ta move, DEAN bolts outta tha room, followed by tha others, n' tha hellhound quickly behind dem wild-ass muthafuckas. They run tha fuck into another room n' close tha doors fast up in tha grill of tha hellhound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
  
INT. OFFICE   
  
DEAN takes up tha bag wit goofer dust as SAM n' RUBY stand against tha doors, holdin dem shut while tha hellhound is poundin ta git in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN runs over n' throws his dirty ass down all up in tha floor by tha door n' frantically starts pourin up tha dust. Da poundin suddenly stops n' fo' a second they all stand/sit still, then DEAN bolts fo' tha window n' pours up tha dust on tha windowsill.   
  
**RUBY**  
(to SAM)  
Give me tha knife, maybe I can fight it off.   
  
SAM looks at her, a lil' bit confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**SAM**  
What, biatch?   
  
**RUBY**  
Come on! That dust won't last forever n' shit.   
  
DEAN turns round n' looks at dem from behind SAM fo' realz. Afta all dem secondz SAM takes up tha knife, bout ta hand it ta RUBY.   
  
**DEAN**  
Wait son!   
  
Da camera quickly zooms up in on RUBY at all dis bullshit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM turns round ta DEAN, lookin at his muthafuckin ass.   
  
**RUBY**  
Yo ass wanna die, biatch?   
  
**DEAN**  
Sam, thatz not Ruby. It aint nuthin but not Ruby dawwwwg!   
  
SAM turns back ta RUBY who, without touchin him, flings his ass hard up against tha wall, pinnin his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude drops tha knife n' it falls ta tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch then hits DEAN (without touchin him) n' flings his ass on top of tha table, pinnin his muthafuckin ass. DEAN grunts as dat schmoooove muthafucka holdz up his head so his schmoooove ass can peep RUBY. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks from DEAN ta RUBY.   
  
**DEAN**  
How tha fuck long you been up in her, biatch?   
  
RUBYz entire facial expression chizzlez n' becomes childlike. LILITH has taken over tha body RUBY possessed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**LILITH**  
Not long.   
  
Bitch looks down on her body as her big-ass booty speaks.   
  
**LILITH** (cont'd)  
But I wanna bust a nut on dat shit. It aint nuthin but all grown up n' pretty.   
  
Bitch looks up at DEAN again, her eyes turnin white.   
  
**SAM**  
And wherez Ruby, biatch?   
  
LILITHz eyes turns back ta normal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack.   
  
**LILITH**  
Bitch was a straight-up shitty girl, so I busted her far, far away.   
  
Bitch tilts her head step by step n' our crazy asses hear her neck crunch wit each tiltin motion. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**DEAN**  
Yo ass know, I should have peeped it before... but you all look alike ta mah dirty ass.   
  
Afta a funky-ass beat her big-ass booty snaps her head ta SAM, whoz ass looks over at her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch starts struttin slowly towardz his muthafuckin ass.   
  
**LILITH**  
Yo muthafucka, Sam. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I wanted ta hook up you fo' a straight-up long time.   
  
Bitch grabs hold of his chin, forcin his ass ta grill her n' shiznit fo' realz. Against his will she gives his ass a lick n' our crazy asses hear how tha fuck it sizzlez from they lips meeting.   
  
**LILITH**  
Yo crazy-ass lips is soft.   
  
SAM moves his head up n' ta tha side, tryin ta git loose from her hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**SAM**  
Right, so you have mah dirty ass. Let mah brutha go.   
  
Dude looks down on her n' shit.   
  
**LILITH**  
Silly goose. Yo ass wanna bargain, you gotta have suttin' dat I want. Yo ass don't.   
  
**DEAN**  
So, is dis yo' big-ass plan, huh, biatch? Drag me ta hell. Bust a cap up in Sam fo' realz. And then what, biatch? Become biatch biiiatch, biatch?   
  
**LILITH**  
I don't gotta answer ta mini-dawg chow.   
  
DEAN is clearly up in pain on tha table, tryin ta hold his dirty ass up against her restraint. LILITH suddenly moves from SAM, as she looks at DEAN, n' strutts over ta tha door while DEAN bigs up her wit his wild lil' fuckin eyes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch grabs hold of tha doorhandle n' while lookin at DEAN exclaims:   
  
**LILITH**  
Sic 'em, boy.   
  
SAM snaps his head ta DEAN at dis n' DEAN looks over at his ass n' then all up in tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. LILITH opens tha door n' tha goofer dust blows away as tha hellhound gets his muthafuckin ass. LILITH just laughs n' smiles. Da camera cuts ta tha view all up in tha hellhound’s eyes, as it runs at DEAN on tha table. Well shiiiit, it grabs his ass by his hairy-ass legs n' pulls his ass down as da perved-out muthafucka screams. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is. Well shiiiit, it begins ta rip his ass as SAM standz against tha wall, helpless, scared n' panicked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**SAM**  
No! Stop!   
  
LILITH just looks over at SAM n' then down at DEAN whoz strugglin on tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da hound has already slashed his bangin right leg n' is now comin' at his chest as da perved-out muthafucka screams up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude turns over onto his stomach.   
  
**SAM**  
STOP IT!   
  
LILITH just watches wit a lil smile on her face. Da hound slashes DEAN on his back n' his shoulder n' shit.   
  
**SAM**  
No!   
  
Dude flips over n' it slashes his ass over his chest, blood gushin out. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM just watches up in horror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.   
  
**SAM**  
No. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Quit dat shit.   
  
DEAN is takin his fuckin last breaths now, nahmeean, biatch?   
  
**SAM**  
STOP IT!   
  
Da blood pours outta DEANz chest n' he not beatboxin no mo' yo, but still not dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
**SAM**  
NO!   
  
LILITH smilez at SAM.   
  
**LILITH**  
Yes yes y'all.   
  
Bitch holdz up her hand n' suddenly white light erupts from it fo' realz. As it buildz up SAM turns his head, eyes closed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly her white light is retracted, her eyes is still white but slowly turns back ta normal, n' she looks trippin n' shocked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! SAM is on tha floor, huddled up in a cold-ass lil corner next ta a cold-ass lil cabinet, holdin his handz up in front of his wild lil' face. When he notices not a god damn thang happened n' tha light is gone da perved-out muthafucka slowly takes down his hands, looks up at her n' rises up ta a standin position. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looks all up in tha floor, afraid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch holdz up her hand n' looks at his muthafuckin ass.   
  
**LILITH**  
Back.   
  
SAM takes a funky-ass breath n' starts struttin towardz her n' shit.   
  
**LILITH**  
I holla'd, back.   
  
SAM, wit a thugged-out determined look on his wild lil' face, bendz down n' picks up RUBYz knife. LILITH looks straight-up afraid of his ass now, as he just looks determined n' hateful naaahhmean, biatch?   
  
**SAM**  
I don't be thinkin so.   
  
Dude pulls back his hand, n' motions ta stab her but suddenly LILITH exits RUBYz body. We peep tha black smoke go outta her body as her big-ass booty screams, tha camera cuts between her grill, tha ventilation up in tha roof n' a angle from tha roof where we peep DEANz body up in tha background, lyin still on tha floor, bloody. Da camera cuts ta his ass from tha side as RUBYz body collapses. DEAN aint moving, his wild lil' fuckin eyes opened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat punk dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks down on his ass breathang heavily. We git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of DEAN n' RUBY lyin next ta each other on tha floor, both dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. With tears buildin up quickly SAM slowly strutts over ta DEAN yo. Dude begins ta cry as his thugged-out lil' punk-ass bendz down next ta his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude picks up DEAN, holdin his head close ta his muthafuckin ass.   
  
**SAM**  
No... no... Dean...   
  
As his schmoooove ass cries n' mourns his brother, tha camera cuts ta DEANz grill n' begins ta zoom tha fuck into his fuckin left eye.   
  
**SAM**  
Dean...   
  
As we come all up in DEANz eye, every last muthafuckin thang is chronic n' tha texture is cloudy. We peep chains everywhere, stretched from place ta place dat we can't see. There is thunder n' lightnin n' our crazy asses hear DEAN scream. Da camera moves round tha chains n' suddenly we peep DEAN up in tha middle of them, hooked up by his thugged-out arms n' legs.   
  
**DEAN**  
HELP! NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!   
  
Da camera moves up in on his ass n' we peep a hook be attached all up in his bangin right shoulder, his thugged-out lil' punk-ass bloody n' sweaty. Therez blood up in his crazy-ass grill n' he looks straight-up terrified. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!   
  
**DEAN**  
SAM!!   
  
As tha screen fades ta black n' we peep tha credits, our crazy asses hear Dean beatboxin "SAAAAAAAM!!!!!". 


End file.
